Jodido
by Miss Strawberry Chase
Summary: "Mira Syaoran, es muy fácil. Si te fijas en ella, si casualmente te gusta estar en los lugares donde ella esté, si te gusta su aroma, su forma de mirar, pero lo más importante, si te sientes estúpido con ella, es porque te gusta Kinomoto" "Yamazaki, entiende. A mí no me puede gustar Kinomoto" "¿Y por qué no?" "Porque sale con Eriol, ¿Recuerdas?"-Oneshot.


Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen.

"**Jodido"**

Poder decir que estaba en mis mejores tiempos, era imposible. Claro, tengo dieciocho años, estoy en plena juventud, ya tengo claro lo que pienso estudiar y dónde. Tengo amigos increíbles, una prima que me encanta pero a la vez que me desespera. Una familia grande y unida, no tenemos problemas económicos ni de salud. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no puedo ver lo maravillosas que son, las cosas que tengo?

Ahora, todo me parece una verdadera mierda.

¿La razón?

Ella.

Ella tiene la culpa de todo. De que mis ansias de ir al Instituto sean más grandes de lo que deberían ser. De que las clases de Deportes y Arte sean mis preferidas, a pesar de que no me vaya bien en la última. De que ansío los fines de semana para salir con mi grupo de amigos, de que jugar un partido de fútbol sea mejor por el hecho de ver a las porristas, por el hecho de que se me eriza la piel cuando ella me habla, por el simple hecho de que ella ahora está en todas partes.

En todas las jodidas partes.

Y esto solo podía llegar a una conclusión: Me gustaba.

Suspiré, miré la cerveza que me tendía uno de mis mejores amigos y se la agradecí en silencio mientras la tomaba.

-¿Demasiado mal?

-Demasiado real.

-Vamos, Syaoran. No es tan malo, solo… solo te gusta-Yamazaki se encogió de hombros como si el tema fuera tan simple.

-No Yamazaki, no me puede gustar.

-Mira Syaoran, es muy fácil. Si te fijas en ella, si casualmente te gusta estar en los lugares donde ella esté, si te gusta su aroma, su forma de mirar, pero lo más importante, si te sientes estúpido con ella, es porque te gusta Kinomoto-me estremecí al escuchar que dijo su apellido. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Cállate idiota, no estamos solos-le regañé. Miré a mis otros amigos que disfrutaban de la fiesta. Era el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, una de las chicas del grupo. Había decidido hacer una fiesta en la casa aprovechando que sus padres se habían ido, nuevamente, a un viaje de negocios. En estos momentos los aires estaban recién caldeándose y faltaban que muy pocos llegarán, entre ellos, _ella._

-¿Por qué no mejor lo asumes y así te ahorras todo el show de: "No sé qué me pasa con ella"?

- Yamazaki, entiende. A mí no me puede gustar Kinomoto.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque sale con Eriol ¿Lo recuerdas?-Yamazaki frunció los labios y terminó suspirando. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y sentí que estaba pasando.

-Pero aun así, te gusta.-resopló por última vez y se fue, dejándome solo. No lo entendí, caminó hasta donde estaba Chiharu, su novia y la abrazó fuertemente.

Le di un largo sorbo a la cerveza y decidí que era el momento de un cigarrillo. La música estridente, mis amigos bailando, me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando lo vi entrar, sonriendo como siempre. Desde que estaba con ella, esa sonrisa de la cara no se le iba nunca.

-¡Syaoran!-me abrazó fuertemente y con mucho pesar, le correspondí el saludo-Anda hombre, que estás tenso. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien ¿Y tú?-respondí más efusivo de lo que me gustaría.

-Bien, llegamos algo tarde. Sakura quiso comprarle un regalo a Tomoyo-rodó los ojos-Ya sabes, cosas de chicas-asentí. Quise hacerme pasar para ir de inmediato a la salida, pero ella apareció detrás de él.

-¡Hola, Li!-sonrió y tragué saliva.

-Hola Kinomoto-sentí frío-¿Cómo vas?

-Muy bien-se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Eriol, ambos, tomados de la mano. Tragué un poco más de saliva. Se veía hermosa, como siempre. Con el cabello suelto, con un sutil vestido dejando mostrar sus piernas, estaba algo sonrojada por el calor del ambiente y un poco despeinada, en su otra mano llevaba la bolsa de regalo. Apreté un poco la lata de cerveza.

-¿Sabes dónde está Tomoyo?-me preguntó.

-Creo que andaba con Chiharu y Yamazaki-respondí y me acerqué más a ella-Permiso-ella se pegó más a Eriol, el aroma a jazmines me inundó y por fin pude ver la puerta, caminé rápido hasta llegar a ella y abrirla.

El frío, la humedad de la tierra, la música sonaba lejana, tenía unas ganas de correr, de llegar a mi casa, botar lo primero que encontrara y tumbarme en mi cama. Pero estaba aquí, en el patio de Tomoyo, con un nudo en la garganta y corazón sobresaltado.

Me sentía desesperado, todo estaba relacionado a ella.

Todo.

La conocí cuando íbamos en el jardín de niños, desde aquel momento la encontraba la niña más bonita del salón y siempre trataba de hablar con ella, más los nervios no me dejaron. Hemos estado siempre en el mismo Instituto, hasta este año que es nuestro último. Nos ha tocado en salones diferentes y algunas ocasiones juntos, cómo no notarlo, si siempre he estado pendiente de ella.

Siempre, siempre me he fijado en ella.

En todo lo que hace, en lo que le gusta. Sé que siempre está rodeada de muchas chicas, pero no confía en ninguna. Hasta hace un tiempo se llevaba bien con Tomoyo, incluso diría que ella la quería. Pero hasta ahí llegaba. Sé que le gustaba ir a la cancha a correr o estar en el Club de Porristas, que adora ir a tomar té en aquella Cafetería que queda a dos cuadras del Instituto, lo sé, la he seguido hasta allí. No piensen que soy un psicópata, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta cuando estaba dentro alejado y tomando un café mirándola.

No me di cuenta cómo había llegado a este punto.

Al punto que el simple hecho de pasar por el lado de ella, de sentir ese aroma a jazmines que me inundaba por completo, ya me sentía feliz. El simple hecho de verla directamente a los ojos, esos que de un momento a otro me hacían estremecer y mis ganas de verlos todo el día aumentaban cada vez más.

Le di un largo sorbo a la cerveza, la noche era helada.

Y a mí me gustaba Kinomoto, fuera posible o no, me gustaba.

Y aquello era una mierda.

-Una verdadera mierda, ¿No?-me giré y la vi. Algo consternada y frustrada, se acercó a mi lado con un vaso, seguramente de vodka. Le dio un sorbo y suspiró-Él es feliz con ella-me dijo después de un largo silencio y miré el cielo oscuro de la noche.

-Y ella es feliz con él-respondí.

Ella me comprendía, sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando.

Estar enamorado de alguien que está con tu mejor amigo, un sentimiento que no estaba permitido y que a pesar de todo, era demasiado real.

Tristemente real.

-A nuestra salud, Li-dijo ella alzando el vaso y lo choqué con la cerveza.

Tomoyo también sabía lo que era un amor no correspondido.

Al final, no era el único que estaba jodido.


End file.
